1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a beverage container having a light in the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camping, hunting, fishing and other outdoor activities are enjoyed by many. A common item that is used during all of these activities, especially those that happen during night time hours, is a battery powered light such as a flashlight or lantern. Another common item is a disposable plastic container for holding water or other liquid that serves as a refreshing beverage. Such disposable plastic containers are commonly sold at grocery stores in the 2.5 gallon size. While these items are separate, they are often used together as would be the case when getting a drink during evening or nighttime hours. This feat often requires the balancing of a flashlight while pouring a drink, which often results in spills and messes. Additionally, both of these items require space and/or weight allowances which are often at a premium during camping activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functions of a water or beverage container can be combined with that of a battery powered light to produce an item that not only combines the functions of the two but also produces a soothing viewing experience.
In the related art, there exists patents for various beverage dispensing device having an integral light for indicating some information related to the beverage dispensing process. The art is completely devoid of any patents which shine light into a beverage for display and illumination purposes. Nor were there any patents which have a combination beverage dispenser and light with a removable light.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,540,355 Hancock et al. Jul. 30, 1996 4,544,084 Cleland Oct. 1, 1985 5,967,371 Stephen Oct. 19, 1999 5,918,768 Ford Jul. 6, 1999 5,913,454 McHale Jun. 22, 1999 5,586,691 Gotch et al. Dec. 24, 1996 4,673,108 de Man Jun.16, 1987 4,426,021 Rosenthal Jan. 17, 1984 4,254,452 Switala Mar. 3, 1981 2,631,393 Hetherington Mar. 17, 1953
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which combines the functions of a beverage container and a light into a single unit.